historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Runan
The Battle of Runan occurred in 201 AD when the army of Cao Cao attacked Liu Bei at Runan, hoping to prevent Liu Bei from attacking the capital of Xuchang as Cao Cao campaigned against Yuan Shao in Ji Province. Due to the sacrifice of the former Yellow Turban leaders Liu Pi and Gong Du, Liu Bei was able to escape, although he was again landless and forced to flee from Cao Cao. Background Guan Yu's Escape In 200 AD, during the months-long Battle of Guandu, Cao Cao's general Guan Yu was dispatched to deal with a Yellow Turban uprising in Runan led by Liu Pi and Gong Du. Guan Yu received their peaceful submission, as they sought to serve under Guan Yu's sworn brother Liu Bei due to their shared opposition to Cao Cao's tyranny. He briefly returned to Xuchang before discovering from Chen Zhen that his sworn brothers Liu Bei and Zhang Fei were serving under Yuan Shao at Guandu, so Guan Yu escaped from Cao Cao's forces and brought Liu Bei's wives with him. Along the way, he was introduced to the former Yellow Turban Zhou Cang by fellow former bandit Pei Yuanshao, and Zhou Cang volunteered to serve as one of Guan Yu's bodyguards. Guan Yu then headed to Gucheng, where he reunited with Zhang Fei, and they were then told by Sun Qian that Liu Bei was at Runan. Guan Yu slew Cai Yang as he tried to capture him and take him back to Cao Cao, and, shortly after, they were joined by Mi Zhu and Mi Fang, who brought with them several horsemen. The brothers then headed to Runan, which was held by Liu Pi, and they learned that Liu Bei was no longer in the city. However, Sun Qian planned to have the brothers reunite at Gucheng, and he travelled to Jizhou, where he told Liu Bei that his brothers awaited him at Gucheng. Reunion of the Brothers Liu Bei and Jian Yong were both given permission by Yuan Shao to head to Runan to recruit Liu Pi for Yuan Shao's army, but they did not intend on returning to Yuan's service. The three brothers reunited at Guan Ding's farm, where they were also joined by Zhao Yun, who had survived the Battle of Yijing, slain the bandit Pei Yuanshao for horse theft, and tracked the brothers down in order to serve them. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Sun Qian, Jian Yong, Mi Zhu, Mi Fang, Guan Ping, and Zhou Cang now controlled Gucheng and up to 5,000 soldiers, and Liu Pi and Gong Du pledged allegiance to Liu Bei, turning Runan over to him as well. Battle By 201 AD, Liu Bei was strengthening himself at Runan with the force of Liu Pi and Gong Du and planned to march on the capital of Xuchang as Cao Cao invaded Ji Province at the Battle of Cangting. Cao Cao left Cao Hong in command of his forces in Jizhou as he led his main army south to deal with Liu Bei at Runan. Liu Bei divided his army into thirds, giving his sworn brothers each 10,000 troops to guard his flanks as he and Zhao Yun commanded the center. Cao Cao called Liu Bei to a parley and asked why he was at war with him, and Liu Bei stated that he had a decree from the throne to take on Cao Cao, whom he saw as a rebel with the title of Prime Minister. Cao Cao grew angry and sent out Xu Chu to do battle, and Zhao Yun rode out with his spear. They fought to a draw, and Cao Cao's troops were soon outflanked and worsted before being forced to flee. For ten days, Cao Cao's army remained still, and Zhang Fei headed to escort a supply convoy under Gong Du. However, Liu Bei heard that Xiahou Dun had arrived with an army with which he could attack Runan, and he sent Guan Yu to recover the city. A day later, Runan fell, Liu Pi fled, and Guan Yu was surrounded, as was Zhang Fei. Cao Cao's troops attempted to ambush Liu Bei, but Zhao Yun fought them off and allowed for Liu Bei to meet up with Liu Pi, Sun Qian, Jian Yong, and Mi Fang's reinforcements. Zhang He and Gao Lan then arrived to capture Liu Bei, and Liu Pi attempted to help Liu Bei escape, only to be slain by Gao Lan, who was then slain by Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun then routed Zhang He, and, shortly after, Guan Yu, Guan Ping, and Zhou Cang arrived with 300 reinforcements for Liu Bei. Meanwhile, Xiahou Yuan attacked Zhang Fei and killed Gong Du, and Yue Jin surrounded Zhang Fei. Zhang Fei ultimately fought his way out of the encirclement and joined Liu Bei and his 1,000 remaining followers as they made a fighting retreat to the west. Aftermath Sun Qian convinced Liu Bei to find shelter at Jingzhou with his relative Liu Biao, who graciously took him in due to his eagerness to finally meet him; this was opposed by Cai Mao, who claimed that Liu Bei wandered from lord to lord without loyalty. Cao Cao initially sought to invade Liu Biao's lands to defeat Liu Bei, but his advisor Cheng Yu counselled him to focus on the campaign against Yuan Shao in mild spring weather. In 203 AD, Cao Cao garrisoned Runan as a precaution against Liu Biao, and he then resumed his campaign against Yuan Shao. Category:Three Kingdoms Category:Battles